In recent years there has been very strong demand for fracture imaging and fracture counting methods, largely driven by shale fracturing drilling (“fracking”) and completions design for lateral shale wells. Because of this demand, attention has turned to acoustic measurements, and especially microsonic techniques. Locating and imaging fractures is used in the process of locating hydrocarbons and, if found, optimizing the completions processes. Those fractures can be difficult to detect for a variety of reasons, including mud type and the condition of the fracture. For instance, a fracture may be an open fracture or it may be one that has healed and therefore has relatively low acoustic contrast relative to adjacent formations. Electrical resistivity tools have been used to locate fractures, but they are useful only in certain wellbore environments and therefore have limited applicability.